Squeakers
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy, Mid-boss}} The Squeakers make up the bulk of the Squeaks, and appear in Kirby: Squeak Squad and as a cameo in Kirby Mass Attack, as well as in Kirby Star Allies. They make up the lowest rank in Daroach's gang, but there is a very large number of them. Ghost Kirby's ability to control his enemies won't work on them. There are four colors of Squeakers: blue, green, yellow, and red. The color of the Squeaker determines its special abilities. Squeakers only appear under special circumstances - In a room with a big chest, the Squeakers will replace all of the original enemies in the room to impede Kirby's progress, so one of the high-ranking Squeaks can catch up to Kirby. Red Squeakers were not present in the retail version except in the cutscene at King Dedede's castle and the Smash Ride sub-game. In Kirby Mass Attack, Squeakers appear on the bottom of the Touch Screen when the Kirbys are talking to Daroach in his airship. Daroach also mentions that the Squeakers are field agents who search for medals across the Popopo Islands. In Kirby Star Allies, Daroach can summon Squeakers that will hop around. They can only be summoned when Spinni has already been summoned. Physical Appearance All Squeakers have some mouse-like traits, such as the faces and ears, but the rest of the body resembles a limbless ball with a small tail like a tadpole. Attacks *Yellow Squeakers are capable of jumping in mid-air. They actively pursue Kirby, potentially running into pits or spikes themselves when doing so. In some levels, lone Yellow Squeakers can be found with a large Treasure Chest in tow. *Green Squeakers throw normal sized bombs, similar to the ones that Bomb Kirby throws. They can still steal Treasure Chests like the yellow version, but only if the Treasure Chest is near it, they can still throw bombs as a means of defense even in this state. *Blue Squeakers only appear in the Squeaks treasure areas and throw giant, powerful bombs. They throw slower than Green Squeakers and the bombs take longer to detonate and have to be Super Inhaled. *Red Squeakers are listed in the enemy data despite not being used in the main game; they can be loaded through hacking like any other Squeaker. Its behavior is somewhat of a combination of the green and the yellow Squeaker. It can double jump, but not infinitely like the yellow Squeaker, and it will throw normal-sized bombs just like the green Squeaker. Red Squeakers' only appearances outside of hacking are in the cutscene after Kirby defeats King Dedede and in the Smash Ride sub-game. Trivia *Even though they are never seen in the final game, red Squeakers appear in many debug rooms. *A blue Squeaker appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This sticker increases Direct Attack by 4 when applied by anybody. Artwork KSqSq Squeakers Yellow artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Squeakers Green artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Squeakers Blue artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Squeakers_Red_artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby - Squeak Squad-b.jpg|Blue Squeakers - official wallpaper KSqSq_BlueSqueakers.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KPR Sticker 158.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) PPPTrain Squeakers artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website K25th Twitter (70).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter KSA_Dev_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Jungle artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New Year 2020.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSqSq_Yellow_Squeaker_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (yellow) KSqSq_Squeaker_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (green) KSqSq_Blue_Squeaker_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (blue) Red_squeaker.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (red); only possible through hacking. Squeak Airship.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Squeakers.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Spinni Y.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (yellow) KSA Spinni B.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (blue) KSA Spinni G.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (green) Sprites Image:SqueakersKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB Squeaker sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KMA Squeaker sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (yellow) KMA Squeaker sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (green) KMA Squeaker sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (blue) de:Squeakers es:Squeakers fr:Souriris it:Squeaker ja:チューリン ru:Пискуны Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Thieves Category:Squeaks Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Novel Characters